Illustrators
This page lists all credited illustrators and concept artists for the Battle Spirits trading card game. Illustrators *Yousuke Adachi (50+ credits) *Katsumi Aizaki (100+ credits) *Mila Aizawa (100+ credits) *Aogachou *Amimi *Takehito Aoi (100+ credits) *Keiji Asakawa (50+ credits) *a-zoom *Azul *Gouda Chizu *COMTA *Crimson *Eisyun Fujii (100+ credits) *Yatsufusa Fujioka (50+ credits) *Sakichi Funaya (100+ credits) *Hang (50+ credits) *Tomokazu Hara (50+ credits) *Midori Harada (100+ credits) *Hayaken (100+ credits) *Shinnosuke Hino (50+ credits) *hippo *hussey *K2 Shoukai (50+ credits) *Kei Ichimonji *Ignac *Koma Inami *Yousuke Ishibashi *Masaichi Itou *Ittoku *Kakiken *Yuji Kaida *Raita Kazama *Hiroatsu Kawagoe *Atsushi Kawasaki *Kankurou (100+ credits) *Kiraku *KIYA *Yuuya Kobayashi (100+ credits) *Kouichi *Kouji (50+ credits) *Asaki Kuroda *Souji Kusaka *Takuhito Kusanagi *lotz *Maruo *Foo Midori *Tooru Minazuki *Tomotaka Misaki *Norikatsu Miyoshi *Migu Morinaga *Hiro Morino *Naochika Morishita *Tatsuki Mutou *Rintarou Murase (50+ credits) *Misa Nagashima *Yasushi Nagano *Tai Nakashima (50+ credits) *Yuniko Nakayama *Gouta Nanami *Lucia Nanami *Aoi Nanase *Masumi Narita *Nekoemon *Nurikabe *Poporucha (50+ credits) *Rei (50+ credits) *Rouga Ruen *Ryota-H *Kazue Saitou *Kouki Saitou (100+ credits) *Yuuki Sakai *Sasatomo *Shikidouji (50+ credits) *Oono Shiroichi *Shosuke *Jun Suemi *Suranaki *Suzuki *Rika Suzuki *Kotora Suzune *Junko Taguchi (50+ credits) *Yukie Tajima *Kyorin Takanae (50+ credits) *Karita Takanashi (100+ credits) *Dan Takayama *Toshiaki Takayama *Shou Taniguchi *Yoshiyasu Tomoe (100+ credits) *TSETSE *Numato Tsuda (50+ credits) *Tsukapon (100+ credits) *Yuuko Tsukishiro (100+ credits) *Yuu Tsurumi (100+ credits) *Misa Tsutsui *Tsuyomaru *Hitoshi Wakana +Ki *Tooru Watanabe *Metal Yamashima *Hitoshi Yoneda (50+ credits) *Masato Yoshimura (50+ credits) *Airi Yoshioka (50+ credits) *yagi *Yasushi Yamaguchi *Yuta Otani *yuukoo009 Diva Artists Illustrators whose works are confined to BSC16, BSC18, BSC23, and related promos. *888 *Akabane *Benio *Takuya Fujima *Yukio Hirai *Kira Inugami *Ishiga *Kawaku *Ichi Kinoshita *Kaya Kuramoto *Maruto! *Haruhiko Mikimoto *Risa Miyasu *Moreshan *Misoka Nagatsuki *Nanaroku *Nimoshi *Nishieda *Kouji Ogata *Onineko *Paseri *Poyoyon♥Rokku *Refeia *Mutsumi Sasaki *Kaito Shibano *Nao Shirahane *Kohaku Sumeragi *Ultra Siccative *Hagane Tsurugi *Yasuyuki *Ofuu Yamadori *Kazuno Yuikawa Kaiju Artists Illustrators whose works are confined to BSC19, BSC24, BSC26, and related promos. *Aro *As'Maria *Hisashi Fujihara *Yuuko Ikemoto *ikuyoan *Kazuhiro *KHNK *Tomotake Kinoshita *Ranko Koito *Shiro Masakyou *Mozu *Yuuko Nagasaki *NAKAGAWA *Taisa Onsen *John Ozaki *t-lab *Raira Tada *Takamakagami Yahiro *Yuzushio Anime/Manga Artists Character designers and manga artists for the Battle Spirits anime and manga who have also done card illustrations. *Yoshikazu Amami *Hideaki Fujii *Kaori Hanzawa *Ryou Hirata (50+ credits) *Tetsuya Ishikawa *Masato Ichishiki *Satoshi Kinoshita *Miho Shimogasa *Kenta Shinohara *Atsunori Takano *Yoshiki Togawa *Maito Yoshihara *Yoshinori Yumoto Concept Artists CG Concept Artists Artists who have done CG designs for cards that appear in the Battle Spirits anime series. *PLEX Tetsuya Aoki *GREEN *Shigeki Hayashi *Susumu Imaishi (100+ credits) *Junya Ishigaki (50+ credits) *Ren Ishimori *Kurogin *Hiroshi Maruyama (100+ credits) *Yasuhiro Moriki *Hiroshi Oikawa *Atsushi Takeuchi *Shinya Terashima *Naoto Tsushima *Sunrise D.I.D. (100+ credits) *Takahiro Yamada Seiyuu Voice actors who have been also credited as concept artists. *Aya Endo *Saki Fujita *Jun Fukuyama *Yui Horie *Hikaru Midorikawa *Mamoru Miyano *Yuuichi Nakamura *Daisuke Sakaguchi *Hisayoshi Suganuma *Tomokazu Sugita *Junichi Suwabe *Shinnosuke Tachibana *Nanami Yamashita *Seiichirō Yamashita Contest Winners Fans who submitted illustrations to contests and had their cards given an official release. The cards released through Seiyuu Lovers of Battle Spirits Broadcast do not credit the submitter. *Shunsuke Aoki *Miki Ikeda *Ryouya Ikeda *Yohei Kanai *Tatsuya Shiga *Nami Takada *Sumika Yamaoka Other *Hideki Hari Crossovers Illustrators and concept artists for promotional cards crossing over with other franchises. *Ei Andou (art) and Eiichirou Oda (concept) *Setta Kobayashi *Kazumata Oguri *Megumi Sasaki *Simon Sekii *Ooishinabo (art) and Akira Toriyama (concept) *Kimine Yoshizaki Category:Real people